kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Monster Forms
In some rare cases, a Kamen Rider is part of the same species/organization that the antagonists are from. These Kamen Riders all possess monster forms separate from thier Rider powers and equipment and their affiliation can be either good or evil. In a few minor cases, the form in question is only temporary and they can have their humanity restored or at the very least regain control of their human nature and transform back into thier original persona again. Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form **Cactus Orphnoch **Snake Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch Wolf Orphnoch HD.png|Wolf Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form 555-vi-cactus.jpg|Cactus Orphnoch Snake Orpnoch.jpg|Snake Orphnoch Centipede Orphnoch.jpg|Centipede Orphnoch |-| Kaixa= *Kamen Rider Kaixa **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form Lobster Orphnoch.jpg|Lobster Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form |-| Delta= *Kamen Rider Delta **Dragon Orphnoch ***Form 1 ***Form 2 **Rose Orphnoch **Wolf Orphnoch Dragon Orphnoch.jpg|Dragon Orphnoch 1 DragonOrphnoch2.jpg|Dragon Orphnoch 2 555-vi-rose.jpg|Rose Orphnoch Wolf Orphnoch HD.png|Wolf Orphnoch |-| Psyga= *Kamen Rider Psyga **Lion Orphnoch 555-vi-lion.jpg|Lion Orphnoch |-| Orga= *Kamen Rider Orga **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form |-| Riotrooper= *Riotrooper **Mole Orphnoch **Moose Orphnoch **Lion Orphnoch 555-vi-mole.jpg|Mole Orphnoch 555-vi-moose.jpg|Moose Orphnoch 555-vi-lion.jpg|Lion Orphnoch Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Navy Joker (Never properly seen in the series) Kenzaki-Joker.jpg|Joker Undead |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Joker Undead **Dragonfly Undead **Wolf Undead 2039.jpg|Joker Undead 4 of Hearts Dragonfly Undead.jpg|Dragon Undead Wolf Undead.jpg|Wolf Undead |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Evolution Tarantula Tarantula Undead.jpg|Evolution Tarantula |-| Glaive= *Kamen Rider Glaive **Albino Joker Undead **Jashin 14 0616.jpg|Albino Joker Undead HD Jashin Fourteen.png|Jashin 14 Kamen Rider Kabuto TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Native Worm **Gryllus Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm Gryllus Worm.JPG|Gryllus Worm |-| Drake= *Kamen Rider Drake **Native Worm **Acarina Worm Amber KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm KRKa-Acarina Worm Amber.jpg|Acarina Worm Amber |-| Sasword= *Kamen Rider Sasword **Scorpio Worm **Native Worm Scorpio Worm .jpg|Scorpio Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm |-| PunchHopper= *Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Native Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm |-| Dark Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Native Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros **Urataros **Kintaros **Ryutaros **Sieg Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Momotaros Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Urataros Den-O-Kintaros2.jpg|Kintaros Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Ryutaros Den-O-sieg2.jpg|Sieg |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Deneb Den-O-Deneb2.jpg|Deneb |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega-Den-O **Negataros Den-O-Negataros.jpg|Negataros |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Deneb Den-O-Deneb2.jpg|Deneb |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Ghost Imagin Den-O-GhostImagin.jpg|Ghost Imagin |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Eve Eve Imagin.jpg|Eve Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style Had_Style_Before_Wizard.png|Kiva Flight Style |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Garulu **Lion Fangire **Spider Fangire Garulu.jpg|Garulu Lion Fangire.jpg|Lion Fangire Spider Fangire .jpg|Spider Fangire |-| Dark Kiva= *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Bat Fangire Bat Fangire.jpg|Bat Fangire Kamen Rider Decade Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Chinomanako C.jpg|Chinomanako |-| Ryuki= *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Final Form Ride - Ryuki Dragreder KRD-RyukiDragreder.png|Ryuki Dragreder |-| Abyss= *Kamen Rider Abyss **Paradoxa Undead ParadoxaUndead2.jpg|Paradoxa Undead |-| Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch Monsters-555-WolfOrpnoch.jpg |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Artificial Joker Undead Joker.jpg|Artificial Joker Undead |-| Hibiki= *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Gyuki Gyuki.jpg|Gyuki |-| TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Phylloxera Worm 0070.jpg|Phylloxera Worm Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Eiji Greeed (Lost with the destruction of the 7 Purple Core Medals) Eiji Greeed.jpg|Eiji Greeed Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) SICWizardFlameDragonForm.png|Wizard All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) |-| Wiseman= *Kamen Rider Wiseman **Carbuncle KRWi-Wiseman.jpg|Carbuncle |-| Sorcerer= *Kamen Rider Sorcerer **Drake KRWi-Drake.jpg|Drake Kamen Rider Gaim - Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lord Baron Lord Baron.png|Lord Baron - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Hekija Inves Hase Inves Form.png|Hekija Inves - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Flame Horse Flamehorse.png|Mars Flame Horse }} - New Generation Riders= }}}} Kamen Rider Drive Protodrive= *Kamen Rider Protodrive **Proto-Zero KRDr-Roidmude 000.png|Proto-Zero |-| Chaser= *Kamen Rider Chaser **Proto-Zero KRDr-Roidmude 000.png|Proto-Zero |-| Lupin= *Kamen Rider Lupin **Cyberoid ZZZ ZZZZZZ.png|Cyberoid ZZZ Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms